


A Perfect Fit

by HobbitatHogwarts



Series: Season 2: All the Different Ways We Could Have Gotten the Peggy/Daniel Kiss [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 2x02, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitatHogwarts/pseuds/HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: Peggy’s mind catches up with her body too late, and she’s suddenly aware that she’s taken the ring out of the box and slipped it on her wedding ring finger.Takes place in Ep 2x02 "A View in the Dark."





	A Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another alternate Peggy/Daniel kiss. If you've watched Once Upon A Time, you'll know the inspiration for this scene. Hope you enjoy!

Peggy had missed this Daniel. The Daniel that riffed with her and didn’t let her get away with her shit. The Daniel that didn’t tiptoe on eggshells around her. The Daniel that was her best friend. She thinks she could live with this. She could live an almost happy life having Daniel be in love with someone else, as long as she had her best friend. Her Daniel.

“I’ll cancel my dinner.” he says quickly as he turns to his desk to put down Dr. Wilkes note. Almost too quickly.

“The note says to come alone.” she reminds him.

“Oh right.” he says, turning to her, eyebrows raised. “Whenever I’m planning to ambush somebody I always ask them to bring along some friends.” she smirks at that, rolling her eyes playfully. He smiles a dazzling smile in return, and she has to force herself to look away. She speaks quickly but it doesn’t stop her heart from racing, not that it ever does when she’s around him recently.

“Even if that is the case and I don’t think it is,” she says turning back to look at him, “I can handle myself Daniel.” she says smirk on her lips. He looks at her intensely, and she can tell he’s missed this too, their banter, their honesty with each other.

“Well this time you don’t need to.” he says, taking off his jacket. She can see his arm muscles shift under his shirt and her mouth goes dry. “I’ve got a change of clothes in my locker.” he glances at her, giving her a once over. “It’s a pretty swanky place, you might want to get yourself dolled up a little bit.” he says, his voice lowering and suddenly he’s looking at her differently. If she didn’t know better Peggy would say he’s flirting. Maybe she doesn’t know better.

“I’m perfectly dolled up, thank you.” she says, shifting her weight, trying to ease the throbbing between her legs. _Get yourself under control Peggy. You’re in the office for goodness sake._

“Just don’t want you to embarrass me.” he says very seriously, before his face breaks into another smile. She laughs as he dramatically throws his jacket onto the chair behind her. His eyes meet hers and she knows she could be happy in this moment forever.

There’s a small clatter as something falls from Daniel’s jacket to the floor.

“Oh!” she says looking down startled. Her eyes fall to the floor searching for the item.

“Oh!” he says. The “Wait!” comes out a bit more forcefully.

“Oops.” she says, finally seeing the small box. “No it’s okay, I’ll get it.” she leans down, hearing his spluttering protests but not registering them. She picks up a small white box, sitting upside down and open from the fall. She turns it over. Her heart stops.

“Thanks I…” Daniel says, but Peggy’s not listening. She stares down at the beautiful ring in the box, her throat closing up as she buries the sob that threatens to erupt from her body. His office is suddenly so silent, she can hear the cars passing on the street outside. She hears Daniel sigh, his breath tickling her face, and she looks up, startled. When had he moved so close to her? She stares up at him, her eyes drawn to the bobbing adam's apple at his throat. Her eyes flick up and she meets his gaze, flinching. She uses all of the strength inside of her to look away.

“I’m sorry.” she says, taking a small step back. The step feels like running an entire marathon. He looks up at her, regret clearly written on his face.

“Don’t be.” he says sincerely.

“It’s very beautiful.” she forces out.

“I didn’t mean to -” but he abruptly stops, looking down at her hands instead.

Peggy’s mind catches up with her body too late, and she’s suddenly aware that she’s taken the ring out of the box and slipped it on her wedding ring finger. As she holds her left hand out in front of her, admiring it, a small voice inside her screams that she’s going insane.

“It’s very beautiful.” she says, looking back up at Daniel. He doesn’t meet her eye though because he’s staring at her outstretched hand, eyes wide, mouth open. She watches him stare, taking in the beautiful lines of his mouth, the hard line of his clenched jaw. His gorgeous brown eyes staring at the ring on her finger. There’s the loud honk of a horn from the street below and she suddenly snaps out of whatever came over her. She feels like an absolute idiot.

“It should be a perfect fit,” she says, stumbling over her words. She starts lowering her hand so she can take the stupid ring off, but lightning fast, Daniel’s warm hand grabs hers, pulling her towards him forcefully. And suddenly Daniel’s mouth is on hers, and she can do nothing but kiss back. He holds her hand to his chest, not letting go, the other gripping her hip tightly for support. His tongue licks at her lips, begging for entrance, and she lets him, meeting it with hers. He bites her bottom lip between his teeth and she can’t help the small noise that leaves her throat. He pulls back slowly, forehead coming to rest against hers. Their breath is ragged and her lips are bruised. Daniel’s looking down at the hand he’s still holding, the afternoon sun that peeks through the blinds turning his eyes golden. He guides her hand up to his lips and presses a kiss to her fingers. His thumb comes to brush against the ring.

“Peggy Carter, you are going to be the death of me.” he says, his voice low and ragged. His eyes come up to meet hers, and she sees love there, deep devotion and a hunger that had been there the whole time, _how had she been so stupid to think it had ever gone away_. She breaks into a smile and surges forward, kissing him hard. He moans in surprise and lets go of her hand, instead moving his hands to the small of her back, pulling her body closer. Her free hands go to pull at his hair, and that elicits a low groan from him, so she does it again. Daniel moves her around roughly, her hips hitting his desk. She hops up on to his desk, sending papers cascading to the floor. They both smile into the kiss, and he moves closer to her, standing in between her legs, one hand on the desk to keep himself upright. Her hands can’t stop touching, moving to explore his arms, his chest, the muscles in his back. His other hand comes to rest on her cheek, moving down her neck slowly towards the v-neck of her blouse. She pulls him closer to her, and his length brushes against her thigh, long and firm. He lets out a small gasp and without hesitation, his hand is inside her shirt, touching her. His hand brushes against her nipple, and she groans, head falling to the side.

“Daniel.” she freezes.

“Hmm.” he says, his mouth making its way down her throat.

“Daniel, we’re at the office and the blinds are open.” Daniel pauses, lips on her collarbone, and looks up.

“Shit.” he says, taking a small step back. As he peers through the open blinds into the bullpen, she takes him in; shirt untucked, hair sticking up at every angle, his trousers strained, and her heart stutters a moment. She imagines she must look equally as dishevelled, as he turns back to her, raking his eyes over her hungrily; her blouse half open, her legs spread open on his desk. He shakes his head and breaks into a smile, pulling her to her feet, kissing her again. She can’t help but indulge him. Before they can get carried away again, she pulls back, thumb coming to trace his lips. The ring glints in the sunlight.

“Shit.” she says. She steps away from him, blinking. “You should probably have this back.” she goes to pull it off. His hand snakes around to the small of her back and he pulls her closer, trapping her against him.

“Maybe you should hold onto that for a while.” he says, voice low. “It suits you.”


End file.
